La verdad
by E-sailor-asjm
Summary: alguna vez te has preguntado quien o que eres? por que tienes la vida que tienes? la vida aveces en la vida da muchos interrogantes y problemas dificiles o imposibles de resolver, pero sin importar el problema siempre puedes contar con el apoyo y ayuda de tus amigos seguir adelante. lean y comenten please
1. Chapter 1

Batalla contra faraón 90

Hotaru había logrado vencer a dama 9 y había desaparecido

-"sailor moon" (dijo mientras se materializa frente a todos)"te agradezco por haber proteger mi cuerpo, eres muy gentil"

-"sailor saturn" (dicen sailor neptune)

-"eres hotaru?" (dice sailor moon)

-"hotaru" (dice el profesor tomoe, quien se encontraba muy herido)

-"lo siento, pero yo ya no soy Hotaru. Soy la única persona que puede salvar este mundo de la destrucción, confíen en mi"

-"espera, déjame ir contigo" (dice sailor moon)

-"no. Para destruir a faraón 90 primero tengo que llegar a su centro y después acabar con el de una vez por todas, probablemente súper sailor moon podría lograrlo, pero ahora que no tienes la copa lunar te será imposible llegar al centro de faraón y morirías en un instante, además es mi deber"

-"después de derrotar a faraón 90 que pasará contigo?"

-"todos me llaman la sailor de la destrucción y es porque tengo la capacidad para destruir un planeta completa, sin embargo cuando use ese poder moriré"

-"no" (gritó sailor moon mientras se acercaba rápidamente a sailor saturn)

- (sailor saturn la detuvo con su alabarda)"adiós" (dijo mientras saltaba hacia su destino dejando a sola a sailor moon)

POV de serena

No podía creer lo que sucedía, después de hacer tanto por salvarla no podía dejar que muriera así de fácil. Intente seguirla pero un extraño campo de fuerza no me dejó y me lanzó lejos. Caí en la desesperación y las palabras de sailor saturn empezaron a resonar en mi cabeza "Súper Sailor moon podría lograrlo" e intenté transformarme inútilmente pues no tenia la copa lunar, sabia que tal vez no podría, pero no podía rendirme, no podía dejar que Hotaru, la mejor amiga de Rini, una niña inocente que no merecía ese destino muriera sin al menos haber intentado algo para salvarla.

-"Metamorfosis lunar acción" empecé a repetirlo desesperadamente varias veces mientras alzaba mi broche, estaba muy frustrada y desesperada, empecé a golpear el piso diciendo "por qué no funciona?" yo ya sabia la respuesta pero aun así no lo aceptaba, luego escuche una vos en mi mente.

-"quieres transformarte en súper sailor moon una vez mas sin importar lo que te pase ni como lo hagas?" dijo la voz de una mujer que mas de una vez había escuchado en mi mente dándome consejos en momentos como este, nunca le he podido preguntar quien es pero creo en esa voz.

-"si, no me importa lo que me suceda, lo único que quiero es salvarla" le dije decidida a la voz.

-"inténtalo una vez mas reuniendo el poder de tus sailors en tu corazón puro, aunque eso te puede ocasionar mucho daño" a mi me importaba mas el bienestar de hotaru en ese momento entonces no le di importancia a eso

-"no me importa, lo único que me importa es salvar la vida de hotaru. Pero dime quien eres tu?"

-"cuando termine esta batalla te lo diré, pero si de verdad quieres salvar a esa chica no te queda mucho tiempo" reaccione y me di cuenta que no podía perder mas el tiempo.

- en ese momento comenzó a gritar por ultima vez mientras reunía algo del poder de las sailors que estaban presentes "Metamorfosis lunar en acción" después de gritarlo me empecé a transformarme en súper sailor moon, pero esta vez fue diferente pues mi corazón puro salió de mi interior, y al hacerlo empecé a sentir un vacío en mi interior, y luego yo ya no sentía nada, era como si yo no tuviera emociones, pero antes de dejar de sentirme totalmente vacía por dentro grite fuertemente "Hotaru". Pero aun sin emociones yo sabia lo que debía hacer, así que me dirigí al centro de faraón 90, fue un trayecto muy oscuro lleno de monstruos a los cuales derrotaba sin ninguna clase de esfuerzo, hasta que llegue al lugar donde se encontraba sailor saturn. Sailor saturn se encontraba gravemente herida.

-"que haces aquí?" dijo al notar mi presencia pero no respondí "que te sucedió? Como te pudiste transformar sin la copa lunar?" yo seguía sin responder y empecé a pelear contra faraón 90 como si sailor saturn no importará "usaste tu corazón puro para hacerlo" dijo con tristeza al darse cuenta de la realidad

-"si" dije con una frialdad parecida a la de la mujer que escucho en mi mente, mientras veía a hotaru ser herida por un ataque de faraón 90, el ataque había atravesado el pecho a sailor saturn.

- me acerque a ella y la atrape antes de que cayera al piso "sailor moon, ya no importa si uso mi poder con faraón 90 pues de cualquier forma moriré, y yo deseo al menos haber hecho algo contra el y llevarlo conmigo a la muerte"

-"si eso es lo que deseas te voy a dejar hacerlo" dije sin emoción alguna, como si en el fondo supiera que no pasaría nada malo. La lleve hasta el lugar que ella me indicó, me aleje un poco e hice un campo de energía mientras sailor saturn utilizó todo su poder ocasionando una gran explosión que destruyó todo excepto a mi. No se por qué pero un impulso me dijo que fuera al lugar donde se encontraba sailor saturn, cuando llegue al lugar empecé a escuchar el llanto de un bebe, lo alcé y me dirigí rápidamente a la salida con la bebe en mis brazos, utilice algo del poder de mi corazón puro para calmar al bebe, la bebe finalmente se durmió, el portal había desaparecido así que no se como lo hice pero me llegue al lugar en el que me encontraba antes de transformarme. Cuando llegue vi que Haruka y Michiru me estaban observando a unos metros de distancia, después de unos minutos me caí de rodillas con la bebe en mis brazos por el cansancio que probablemente tenia pero no sentía, Haruka y Michiru corrieron hacia mi y yo por que pero les dije "cuídenla" aunque aun así lo dije sin emoción alguna.

-Michiru la alzó con ternura y me respondieron "lo haremos" y se fueron del lugar.

-después de eso aparecieron las chicas quienes dijeron "sailor moon" y corrieron hasta el lugar donde me encontraba, yo seguía en la misma posición desde que se fueron Haruka y Michiru, y las chicas me levantaron y me empezaron a decir cosas como "estas bien?" y siguen hablando mientras yo intentaba reunir las fuerzas necesarias para caminar.

-"estas bien?"(dijo sailor júpiter cuando ya habían alzado a Serena, y Serena no le responde)

-"camina, anda, por favor" (Serena sigue sin responder)

-"Amy, serena esta bien?" (Preguntó sailor mars preocupada)

- (dice después de tomar su pulso y hacer un análisis con su computador) "su pulso y respiración son normales, no tiene heridas graves aunque ha perdido mucha energía, pero no entiendo por qué no responde"

-"creo saber por que no responde" (dice preocupada al darse cuenta de que el corazón puro de Serena se encuentra fuera de ella) "chicas miren"(dice señalando el corazón puro de Serena)

-todas se asustan al ver mi corazón puro fuera de mi cuerpo "no tiene importancia, estoy bien" les respondí sin emociones y mi mirada vacía sorprendiéndolos, me puse de pie como si nada "puedo caminar sola" les dije de la misma forma.

-"chicas, vamos al templo, pues dentro de poco puede llegar gente" (dijo Rei)

Todas nos fuimos al templo saltando por los techos, durante el camino noté como me miraban las chicas y hablaban sobre que harían conmigo, hasta que llegamos al templo y ellas se des transformaron.

-"Serena puedes des transformarte?" yo asentí y lo hice, pero mi corazón puro no entró del todo a mi pecho y caí al piso desmayada, lo ultimo que recuerdo antes de caer fue que todas estaban diciendo cosas como "que vamos a hacer?", "pensé que volvería a la normalidad si se des transformaba", "por qué no vuelve a la normalidad?", "Serena vuelve por favor" mientras lloraban por mi y yo por mi parte no sentía nada.

Sueño de Serena

-"quien eres?" le pregunte a la voz

-"digamos que soy una parte de tu ser o somos el mismo ser" me contestó con su voz fría y me di cuenta de que esa era la única respuesta que le podría sacar.

-"como puedo regresar a la normalidad?"

-"tal vez regreses a la normalidad después de que despiertes, aunque no vas a recordar lo ocurrido con sailor saturn"

-"cuando te podré ver y me vas a decir quien eres realmente?"

-"la pregunta no es quien soy yo, la pregunta en la que deberías pensar es quien eres tu realmente, y tus preguntas van a ser respondidas cuando llegue el momento" no le pude decir nada pues una luz plateada me envolvió y desperté.

Cuando desperté me di cuenta de que todas estaban observándome mientras lloraban, aunque eso no me importo mucho pues aun no lograba sentir nada, no sentía felicidad, tristeza ni ninguna otra emoción, no sentía ningún tipo de sentimiento, ni nada que me uniera a ellas a pesar de recordarlas, era realmente como si estuviera vacía.

-"que les sucede?" pregunté con frialdad mientras ellas seguían viendo mis ojos que ahora eran fríos e inexpresivos, ellas no me respondieron, solo me veían con unos tristeza y nostalgia, como si extrañaran algo, aunque realmente no las comprendía, aunque no le di importancia a ellas. Después de un tiempo el cristal de mi corazón puro entró por completo en mi pecho, las chicas me miraron con esperanza de que algo sucediera, pero yo seguía sin sentir nada.

-"Serena, que sientes? sabes quienes somos?"(dice Mina con ilusión)

-"si, se quienes son pero no siento ningún sentimientos por ustedes ni por nada. no siento nada, no siento ninguna clase de sentimiento, solo siento un vacío en mi interior" le respondí sin ninguna clase de sentimientos a su preguntas, y vi como la ilusión y esperanza que tenían desapareció de sus ojos. Pero no se por que ellas me abrazaron mientras seguían llorando y empecé a sentir extraño en mi pecho.

-"Serena vuelve" (dijo Amy)

-"Serena, vuelve por favor" (dijo Mina)

-"vuelve a ser tu misma" (dijo Lita)

-"puede que siempre peleemos pero quiero que vuelvas a ser tu" (dijo Rei)

-una lagrima resbala por mi mejilla y de mi pecho empezó a surgir una gran cantidad de sentimientos entre ellos un sentimiento cálido que inundaba todo mi ser, mis ojos volvieron a tener su brillo característico y volví a sentirme completa, y correspondí al abrazo y les dije con mucha alegría mientras lloraba "chicas he vuelto"

-"serena" dijeron todas mientras seguían llorando, pero ahora lloraban por la felicidad que sentían en ese momento.

-"no nos vuelvas a hacer eso Serena tonta, creímos que te perderíamos" (me dijo Rei)

-después de llorar un tiempo nos separamos y les pregunte con preocupación "Darién sabe de esto?"

-"no lo hicimos, solo le dijimos que derrotaste al enemigo, pues creíamos que ibas a volver a la normalidad y no lo queríamos preocupar" (dijo Amy)

-"entonces mantengamos esto como un secreto. de acuerdo?" todas asintieron

El tiempo ha pasado rápidamente desde ese día, Darién nunca se enteró de lo que me sucedió, nadie sabe de la voz y no la he vuelto a escuchar desde ese día, han pasado 6 meses la batalla contra sailor galaxia


	2. Chapter 2

**La verdad**

**Capitulo 2**

**POV de Serena**

han pasado 6 meses la batalla contra sailor galaxia, Haruka, michiru, setsuna y hotaru decidieron quedarse para poder ayudarme en todo lo que pudieran hacer, me reúno son ellas casi cada semana pues ellas deben trabajar y hotaru debe estudiar. Darién se fue a USA hace 5 meses pero hablamos casi todos los días y nos enviamos muchos emails y fotos, estoy muy feliz por el porque saca muy buenas notas en sus parciales(exámenes) , aunque el no me quería dejar sola al principio pero lo convencí pues una oportunidad como esa se debe aprovechar. Las chicas y yo hemos aun estamos estudiando en el colegio, ahora nos falta un año y medio para graduarnos, y aunque las chicas aun no lo sepan me he metido en cursos de ingles, alemán, francés, ballet **y en otros mas** desde que se fue Darién porque yo no quiero salir del colegio y que no pueda entrar a ninguna universidad buena, además quiero ser una buena reina cuando llegue el momento y darle una gran sorpresa a Darién cuando venga a Japón. Las chicas no tienen ni la más mínima idea de que yo voy a esos cursos por las tardes y también voy a otros por las noches, aunque aun así salgo con ellas todas las tardes, puede que sea algo agotador pero me siento bien y he hecho muchos amigos, además de que he mejorado considerablemente en el colegio. Otra cosa que nadie sabia es que desde hace 6 yo vivía sola en mi casa pues mi familia se mudó a otra ciudad, ellos querían que fuera con ellos pero y ya que yo no quería irme por mis amigas mis padre me dijeron que me podía quedar en la casa y me mandarían dinero a diario con la condición de que no trajera chicos a la casa y que los llamara siempre que yo tuviera tiempo, ahora siempre que tengo tiempo libre entre mis cursos los llamo si no estoy con las chicas. Y si se preguntan por Luna, ella vive con Artemis desde que yo le dije "Luna, mi hermano ha desarrollado una alergia a los gatos y mi papá dice que no te podemos tener por mas tiempo" eso se lo dije cuando decidí entrar a todos los cursos en los que estoy, ella sabia que mis padres no estaban cuando eso pero yo le había dicho que era porque se fueron de vacaciones pero van a volver pronto, puede que yo le haya mentido mucho a Luna pero no quería que se enterara de todo eso y empezara a preocuparse por mi. Y hace un tiempo he estado sintiendo como si algo malo estuviera apunto de comenzar, pero presiento que esta vez será diferente, algo en mi interior me lo dice, pero aun así yo voy a disfrutar y aprovechar mi vida al máximo y tratar de no preocuparme por eso pues tengo la sensación de que lo que va a suceder va a cambiar mi vida.

**Fin del POV de Serena**

**El Crown center**

en el Crown center se encontraban Amy, Mina, Lita y Rei esperando a Serena quien aun no llegaba mientras comían un helado.

-esa Serena siempre llega tarde (dice Rei con enojo)

-Rei tranquila solo han pasado 10 minutos (dice Amy mientras llega Serena)

-hola chicas

-hola serena (dicen todas)

- Serena, donde estabas? cuando te llame casi no me contestas y ahora llegas tarde (dice Rei enojada)

- lo que sucede es que (pensamiento: no les puedo decir que estaba en mi curso de etiqueta y por eso no podía contestar y que llegue tarde pues apenas terminó, me va a tocar mentirles) estaba dormida y me daba pereza contestar, y llegue tarde porque me volví a quedar dormida.

La pequeña reunión sigue como todas, Serena y Rei discuten, Serena se come una cantidad exagerada de comida y habla con la boca llena recibiendo regaños de Rei, etc.

-(pensamiento de Serena: puede que yo quiera seguir hablando con las chicas pero si no me voy ahora voy a llagar tarde para mi curso de alemán) ya me tengo que ir, si no llego temprano mi padre va a enloquecer. (pensamiento de serena: odio tanto mentirles todo el tiempo, pero no quiero que se enteren aun)

-tu padre se ha vuelto muy estricto últimamente pues ahora no estamos tanto tiempo juntas como antes (pensamiento de Lita: es sábado y solo hemos estado unas horas hablando, antes hablábamos toda la tarde.)

-si, lo que sucede es que esta preocupado porque el cree que ahora que tengo 17 años voy algún chico me va a apartar de el, y ya deberían saber lo protector que el puede llegar a ser conmigo al ser su hija, además creo que ya les conté como fue cuando mi padre conoció a Darién.

-si, ya nos has contado como es tu padre (dijo lita)

Se despiden y Serena sale corriendo a sus clases de alemán, las cuales empezaban en 20 minutos y no quería llegar tarde pues desde que Serena empezó con sus cursos siempre llegaba muy puntual a todos.

-chicas, yo creo que Serena nos oculta algunas cosas (dice Mina cuando ve que Serena sale del Crown center) desde hace un tiempo la noto extraña, no pasa tanto tiempo con nosotras, hace sus tareas sin ayuda o copia de Amy, pone cuidado en clase, saca buenas notas en los exámenes, le hace caso a sus padres todo el tiempo y LLEGA TEMPRANO AL COLEGIO. creo que alguien ha secuestrado y cambiado a nuestra amiga por otra. (dice haciendo un drama como era de esperarse)

-mina (gritaron todas)

Las chicas siguen hablando en el Crown center hasta tarde, mientras tanto serena acababa de llegar a su casa, se fue a su habitación y se acuesta en su cama para hacer sus tareas del colegio y de sus cursos.

**POV de Serena**

-Yo estaba haciendo mi tarea de la clase de alemán cuando de pronto empecé a escuchar como me llamaba aquella voz que hace mucho tiempo diciendo "es el tiempo de la verdad, el tiempo de su despertar" me dijo esas palabras una y otra vez, cada vez que lo decía no se por que pero mi cuerpo me empezaba a doler mas y mas y se me hacia mas difícil respirar, y de un momento a otro todo se empezó a poner oscuro (se desmayo)

**Sueño de Serena**

Me encontraba en un lugar oscuro, todo era tan oscuro que no podía ver casi nada, así que decidí quedarme ahí.

-"quien eres realmente?" le pregunté a la voz

-"ya te lo había dicho, soy una parte de ti, de tu verdadero ser y mi misión era despertarte si algo grave llegaba a ocurrir"

-"de que hablas?"

-"en este momento te voy a devolver todos tus recuerdos"

-"pero si yo ya tengo todos mis recuerdos de mi vida en el milenio de plata"

-"pero no tienes tus recuerdo como Selene, una de las diosas mas poderosas, la diosa de la luna como la llaman los mortales." dijo dejándome sorprendida "te podrás seguir comportando como una simple mortal hasta que llegue el momento de la lucha" en ese momento vi como una luz plateada se dirigió hasta mi y en ese momento sentí como un sinfín de recuerdos recorrían mi mente.


	3. Chapter 3

**La verdad**

**Capitulo 2**

-"pero si yo ya tengo todos mis recuerdos de mi vida en el milenio de plata"

-"pero no tienes tus recuerdo como Selene, una de las diosas mas poderosas, la diosa de la luna como la llaman los mortales." dijo dejándome sorprendida "te podrás seguir comportando como una simple mortal hasta que llegue el momento de la lucha" en ese momento vi como una luz plateada se dirigió hasta mi y en ese momento sentí como un sinfín de recuerdos recorrían mi mente. [solo voy a mostrar algunos recuerdos importantes, aunque Serena va a recordar toda su vida]

**Recuerdo**

Una mujer con una bella luna plateada en su frente de cabello y ojos plateados, que vestia un bello vestido gris largo, se encontraba en la luna viendo el lugar fijamente y sonrió levemente, luego empezó a usar sus poderes haciendo aparecer lo que se conoce como el milenio de plata y mucha gente con una luna como la que ella tenia en su frente pero de un color dorado, entre toda la gente que creó había una chica de unos 18 años, la chica era de cabello blanco y de ojos azules.

-"tu" dije señalando a la chica "Serenity, tu serás la reina de este reino que he creado, tu serás la encargada de protegerlo de todo mal con este cristal que contiene una muy pequeña parte de mi poder, aunque tiene el suficiente para vencer a cualquier mal que ataque la luna" dije creando un cristal y dándoselo "el nombre de este reinó será milenio de plata y este cristal es el cristal de plata, le aconsejo que lo use solo para mantener la paz"

-"quien es usted? Y por que la eligió a ella para ser la reina?" dijo alguien

-"yo soy la diosa Selene, la diosa de la luna, hija de los titanes Hiperión y Tea, hermana de la diosa Eos y el dios Helios, soy la creadora de este reino y de todas las lunas del universo. Y yo la he elegido a ella para que sea la reina de este reino porque yo puedo ver que ella tiene las capacidades para gobernar el milenio de plata, con ella les esperara un periodo de gloria y paz, claro si ella acepta ser su reina. Serenity, aceptas tu puesto como reina?"

-"acepto, yo voy a proteger este reino que usted a creado, traeré gloria y paz a el en su nombre, diosa Selene"

**Recuerdo**

Selene se encontraba en una gran habitación con una chica de cabello blanco que reflejaba múltiples colores y ojos azules. Y un chico de cabello y ojos dorados

-"querida Selene, hemos decidido cederte nuestros poderes a ti para poder convertirnos en simples mortales" me dijo Helios

-"pero por que quieren ser mortales?" dije mirando a mis hermanos con curiosidad

-"por que nos hemos cansado de esta vida, ya nos hemos cansado de hacer las mismas cosas todo el tiempo, queremos experimentar cosas diferente" dijo Helios

-"queremos sentir dolor, queremos comprender lo que es amar realmente, queremos vivir y ser libre de este infierno llamado eternidad" dijo Eos

-"y donde quieren vivir? Si quieren pueden vivir en aquel reino que construí en la luna hace algunos siglos, es un reino glorioso lleno de paz y esplendor, las sailors que cuidan ese imperio y a la reina los pueden proteger a ustedes si le digo a la reina actual que son mis hermanos."

-"gracias por tu oferta pero hemos decidido vivir en el planeta tierra pues hemos escuchado que posee una gran belleza" dijo Eos

-"además ahí podemos ver tanto el sol, la aurora y la luna" dijo mi hermano

-"pero la mayoría de los habitantes de ese planeta son crueles por naturaleza y no van a encontrar paz en ese caótico planeta, ellos destruyen todo a su paso y se matan unos a otro solo por codicia y poder" dije intentando hacer que cambiaran de decisión, no me parecía el lugar indicado para que fueran mis hermanos pues casi todas las veces veía ese planeta veía lo mismo, destrucción y miseria.

-"tu misma lo dijiste, la mayoría, pero no todos son así, ellos aman al igual que los habitantes de la luna y de los demás planetas. Yo he visto sus actos de compasión y amor por sus seres queridos en muchas ocasiones" me dijo mi hermano

-"esta bien, les voy a creer con la condición de que me dejen ir a verlos todas las noches de luna llena" dije con resignación

**Recuerdo**

Serenity se encontraba en la tierra hablando con un guapo y noble pastor que ella había despertado. El pastor era alto, musculoso, de cabello negro y ojos azules.

**-**"por que razón siempre me observas cuando bajo a la tierra? Por que a la luna hasta que te quedas dormido todas las noches?" le dije al hombre

-"porque me enamoré de ti desde que te vi bajar a la tierra por primera vez es por eso que siempre que bajas a la tierra te observo y cuando te vas siempre me quedo viendo a la luna hasta que me duermo"

-"y cual es tu nombre?" le pregunte al joven pastor

-"mi nombre es Endimión, y cual es tu nombre?"

-"yo soy Selene, la diosa de la luna" dije sorprendiéndolo

Y así pasan mas recuerdos de Selene y todas las noches que veía al pastor del cual se había enamorado. mas adelante Endimión decidió permanecer en un sueño perpetuo del cual solo despertaría cuando Selene lo visitara cada luna llena para así no envejecer nunca y poder estar con Selene, cosa que logró con una pequeña parte del poder de Selene

**Recuerdo **

Selene se encontraba con Endimión

-"Endimión, he estado pensando en algo"

-"mi diosa, que sucede?"

-"que te parece si duermo mis poderes de diosa por un tiempo y vivo como una humana en la luna y renaces cuando eso ocurra para poder vivir juntos como humanos y además quiero saber que es lo que a mis hermanos les parecía tan bueno de ser mortales antes de que murieran, como te parece mi idea?"

-"por lo visto quieres un poco de diversión"

-"claro, además lo otro que voy a disfrutar es que voy a ver como eras de lindo cuando eras pequeño" se ríe un poco "entonces que dices?"

-"que lo hagamos"

Entonces yo arreglé todo y cada uno de los detalles para nuestra 2 vida, Endimión se convirtió en el príncipe de la tierra y después de arreglar un asunto con la reina de la luna la cual no tenia esposo me convertí en la princesa de la luna y selle mis recuerdos como diosa para poder disfrutar mi vida hasta que llegara el momento.

**Fin de los recuerdos**

Finalmente desperté y sentí que había recuperado una parte de mis poderes como diosa pero me di cuenta de que no estaba sola, todas mis sailors estaban en mi habitación preocupadas por mi


	4. Chapter 4

**La verdad**

**Capitulo 4**

Entonces yo arreglé todo y cada uno de los detalles para nuestra 2 vida, Endimión se convirtió en el príncipe de la tierra y después de arreglar un asunto con la reina de la luna la cual no tenia esposo me convertí en la princesa de la luna y selle mis recuerdos como diosa para poder disfrutar mi vida hasta que llegara el momento.

**Fin de los recuerdos**

Finalmente desperté y sentí que había recuperado una parte de mis poderes como diosa pero me di cuenta de que no estaba sola, todas mis sailors estaban en mi habitación preocupadas por mi.

-"Serena" gritaron con felicidad al ver que había despertado

-"que sucede? Que hacen aquí? como y cuando entraron a mi casa?" yo sabia que debían haber pasado algunos días mientras recuperaba todos mis recuerdos, pero decidí mentir, no les podía decir la verdad pues sé que cuando recupere mi verdadera forma no voy a actuar de la misma forma con ellas, no voy a ser la misma persona cuando eso pase y no voy a sentir ningún vinculo con ellas.

-"lo que sucede es que al parecer alguien ha dormido una semana entera" dice Rei, quien al igual que todas mis sailors tienen ojeras, al parecer en el tiempo que yo recordaba todo ellas me vigilaron constantemente sin siquiera descansar bien, yo me imaginaba que se iban a dar cuenta de pero no que se preocuparían tanto, agradezco haberles escrito algo mientras recordaba por si llegaban.

-"de que hablan, lo ultimo que recuerdo era que estaba haciendo unas tareas del colegio para tener el domingo libre, aunque me quede dormida, y aun no han respondido a mis preguntas" dije intentando sonar como la chica que conocieron.

-"princesa, lo que sucede es que usted por alguna razón ha estado durmiendo desde el sábado de la semana pasada hasta el domingo de esta semana, la hemos cuidado todo el tiempo" dijo setsuna

-"y la forma en la que entramos no es muy importante" dijo mina con una risa nerviosa.

-"volviste a entrar a mi casa porque nadie abría la puerta para saber si estaba bien"

-"como lo supiste?"

-"porque yo te conozco muy bien, ahora dime como sucedió"

**Lunes de la semana pasada **

-"chicas, ustedes saben algo de Serena, yo no la vi el domingo" (dijo Mina)

-"faltó al colegio hoy" (dijo Amy)

-"tal vez esta enferma" (dijo lita)

-"debemos ir a darle los apuntes de lo que hicimos hoy, de lo contrario puede atrasarse en sus estudios"

-"además debemos cuidarla, voy a cuidarla todo el tiempo necesario, le voy a cocinar una rica sopa y ayudarle en todo lo que necesite"(dijo mina con una sonrisa haciendo que lita y Amy temblaran)

-"tranquila Mina, no vas a tener que cocinar pues le voy a llevar su comida favorita" (dijo Lita)

Una hora después llegan a su casa y empiezan a tocar el timbre pero nadie abrió la puerta, entonces mina entro por la puerta de atrás y las demás la siguieron para evitar que hiciera algún daño, y entraron a la habitación de Serena. Al entrar vieron a Serena dormida encima de unos libros con un lápiz en la mano y su cabeza sobre su cuaderno de alemán, y vestía la misma ropa que tenia la última vez que la vieron.

-"al parecer no fue a clases por que se quedó dormida"(dijo Mina)

-"pero es muy extraño que siga durmiendo a esta hora" (dijo Amy)

-"y vista la misma ropa que traía el sábado"(dijo lita al ver su ropa)

-"que les parece si la despertamos" (mina se acerca a Serena) "Serena, Serena, Serena" (dice mientras la mueve) "SERENA" (le grita y Serena no despierta ni se mueve)

-"chicas, deben venir a la casa Serena, algo le sucedió a Serena"(les dijo Amy por su comunicador a todas las sailors y saca su computador se Mercurio y escanea a Serena) "al parecer esta durmiendo, su energía vital está bien, todo está bien" (al ver unos datos se altera) "un minuto, ella no está respirando y no tiene pulso"

-"no puede ser, ella no puede estar muerta" (dijo Mina mientras lloraba) "Serena despierta, despierta"(la mueve intentando hacerla reaccionar)

-"por favor Serena, abre tus ojos, ábrelos" (dijo Lita mientras lloraba)

-"no se como pero ella sigue viva" (dijo Amy y tocan el timbre) "voy a abrirles a las demás, por favor acomoden a Serena" (Amy baja dejando a Mina y Lita Solas con Serena)

-(Lita quien sigue llorando acomoda a Serena en otra posición mas cómoda para Serena y retira el lápiz de la mano) "Mina, puedes poner los cuadernos que están en la cama en otra parte"

-(Mina coge el cuaderno sobre el cual Serena tenia la cabeza y se sorprende)"Lita, mira esto" (en ese momento entran todas las sailors[quienes estaban llorando] a la habitación)

-"no lo puedo creer"(dice al ver el cuaderno)

-"que sucede?" (dicen todas)

-"miren esto" (dice mostrándoles el cuaderno de alemán de Serena el cuan tenia una pequeña nota después de la tarea)

…..

_Nota:_

_Voy a estar durmiendo durante algún tiempo. Si alguno de mis profesores llega a llamar _

_digan que estoy enferma._

_Danke! _

…

-"nos debió decir antes" (dijo Rei)

-"que significará esa ultima palabra que escribió?"

-"y a que se refiere con "_si alguno de mis profesores llega a llamar_"? si los profesores del colegio nunca llaman si algún estudiante se enferma" (dijo Amy)

En ese momento el celular de Serena empieza a sonar

-"creo que ya lo vamos a averiguar"(dijo mina mientras toma el celular de Serena, contesta, y puso el altavoz para que las demás puedan escuchar) "hola"

-"hola Serena, solo llamo para ver como estas, me pareció muy extraño que faltara al curso de alemán pues por lo general eres muy puntual"(dijo una mujer en alemán)

-"lo siento yo no entiendo lo que dice"

-"lo siento, pensé que Serena había contestado"(dijo la mujer en español) "mi nombre es catalina y soy la profesora de alemán de Serena Tsukino"(dijo sorprendiendo a las chicas)

-"espere un minuto, está diciendo que Serena está en clases de alemán?"

-"si, Serena no le contó que desde hace algún tiempo está en clases de alemán"

-"no, y por curiosidad hace cuanto está tomando el curso de alemán?"

-"hace 5 meses, 8 horas a la semana, y ahora tiene un nivel perfecto de alemán. Y me podría decir como está Serena, es muy extraño que ella falte a los cursos pues ella siempre es muy puntual"

-"ella esta muy enferma y nos dijo que si nos llamaban le dijéramos eso pues no la dejamos hacer nada, el doctor dice que se recuperará en unos días pero de momento necesita descansar"(dijo Amy)

-"díganle que se recupere pronto y que no se preocupe por el trabajo, adiós."(fin de la llamada)

-"esto quiere decir el por que no se entiende nada de lo que dice en este cuaderno, es su cuaderno de alemán"

-"cuando Serena despierte nos va a tener que responder algunas cosas"(dijo Rei)

**Actualidad**

-"nos llamaron todos tus profesores, o al menos eso creemos, y nos quedamos todas en tu casa vigilándote hasta hoy"

-"nos llamaron tus profesores de alemán, francés, ingles, italiano, ruso, español, etiqueta, ballet, canto, arte, modelaje, patinaje artístico, también llamaron de tus cursos de conducción y nos dijeron que podías ir a recoger tu pase mañana" (dijo Amy)

-"y todos nos dijeron básicamente que eras su mejor estudiante, es mas tus profesores de patinaje, modelaje y canto nos dijeron que te insistiéramos en aceptar los contratos que te han ofrecido muchos representantes, disqueras, revistas y demás por GRANDES sumas de dinero" (dijo Mina)

-"y ahora queremos respuestas"(dijo Rei)

-"no quería que se enteraran"(dijo en alemán)

-"Serena háblanos en japonés, tuvimos suficiente con tus profesores de alemán, francés, ingles, italiano, español y ruso pues cuando cada uno de ellos llamó nos habló en su idioma, nos tocó casi rogar para que dejaran de hablar en japonés"(dijo Mina)


	5. Chapter 5

**La verdad**

**Capitulo 5**

-"y todos nos dijeron básicamente que eras su mejor estudiante, es mas tus profesores de patinaje, modelaje y canto nos dijeron que te insistiéramos en aceptar los contratos que te han ofrecido muchos representantes, disqueras, revistas y demás por GRANDES sumas de dinero" (dijo Mina)

-"y ahora queremos respuestas"(dijo Rei)

-"no quería que se enteraran"(dijo en alemán)

-"Serena háblanos en japonés, tuvimos suficiente con tus profesores de alemán, francés, ingles, italiano, español y ruso pues cuando cada uno de ellos llamó nos habló en su idioma, nos tocó casi rogar para que dejaran de hablar en japonés"(dijo Mina)

-"por donde comienzo" (dijo Serena)

-"que te parece si comienzas diciendo hace cuanto tiempo vives sola sin decirnos?" (dijo Lita)

-"vivo sola desde hace unos 6 meses, unos días antes de la batalla contra sailor galaxia, a mi papá le ofrecieron un trabajo en Kioto, es por eso que casi nunca estaban en casa ni ellos ni Sammy cuando venían a visitarme, era porque estaban viendo casas para mudarse, ellos querían que fuera con ellos pero yo les dije que quería estar con ustedes, y ellos accedieron con la condición de que no trajera chicos a la casa y que los llamara siempre que tuviera tiempo. Desde ese día vivo sola en la casa y ellos me mandan dinero todas las semanas para que gaste en todo lo que necesite"

-"y por qué no nos dijiste nada?"(dijo Rei enojada y algo de triste por enterarse que Serena ha estado viviendo sola todo este tiempo sin que ellos lo supieran)

-"cuando me enteré del trabajo que le ofrecieron a mi papá fue durante la batalla contra sailor galaxia, les iba a contar cuando me enteré pero pasaron muchas cosas, entre ellas algunas personas me sobreprotegían y no me dejaban estar sola ni un minuto, creyendo que cualquier persona era el enemigo y quería apoderarse de mi semilla estelar" (dijo mientras veía a Amy, Rei, Lita y Mina) "mientras otras personas me vigilaban desde su carro casi todas las noches desde que aparecieron creyendo que yo no podía sentir la presencia de mis propias sailors." (dijo viendo a Haruka y Michiru)"Si lo hacia pudo haber pasado lo siguiente"

**Imaginación de Serena**

-"Serena, que te parece si vienes a dormir al templo, ya que tus padres y tu hermano no están en tu casa"(dijo Rei)

-"seria una buena idea pues no me quiero quedar sola en mi casa"

-"te espero en la noche, por cierto Lita, Mina, Amy, Michiru y Haruka van a venir también"

-"que bueno, vamos a estar todas juntas"

Templo Hikawa, 7:10

-"chicas, perdónenme por llegar tarde"

-"tranquila Serena, no importa"(dijo Rei sorprendiéndola)

-"estas bien Rei?"(dijo Serena)

-"estoy bien, ahora disfrutemos esta fiesta" (empiezan a hablar y a comer)

-"Serena, quieres tomar té?" (dijo Michiru dándole un vaso de té)"es un té especial, espero que te guste, lo compré especialmente para ti"

-"gracias Michiru"(dijo mientras empezaba a beber el té que Michiru le había dado) "tengo algo de sueño"(dijo mientras caía al piso dormida, mientras las chicas se acercan a ella con unas grandes sonrisas)

-"todo salió como lo planeamos"

-"ahora la llevaremos a un lugar donde esté segura, ahora nadie la podrá lastimar"

-"nos encargaremos del enemigo sin ella para que no le pase nada malo"

-"además alejaremos a los invasores de ella"(dijo Haruka refiriéndose a los Kou)

-"es bueno saber que sus padres y su hermano van a estar unos 3 meses fuera de la ciudad, ahora la podemos llevar a otro país sin tener que dar ninguna explicación a su familia"

Después de unas cuantas horas Serena despierta, se levanta e inspecciona la habitación en la que se encontraba, mientras lo hacia se asoma por una ventana y se da cuenta de que no esta en Tokio, pues por la ventana ve un hermoso bosque cubierto de nieve.

-"donde estoy?"

-"estas en un pueblo de Rusia" (dijo Haruka mientras entraba a la habitación)

-"que pasó? Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba en el templo de Rei"

-"nosotras te dimos un calmante para poder traerte a este lugar"

-"por que lo hicieron?"

-"para que estuvieras lejos del enemigo y de esos intrusos, eres nuestra princesa y no queremos que nadie te haga daño"(dijo michiru mientras se acercaba a Haruka)

-"por que lo están haciendo ahora?"

-"esto lo hemos estado planeando hace mucho, pero ahora que no están tus padres en tu casa nos fue posible hacer esto"(dijo Haruka y Serena se desmaya)

**Mundo real**

-"que imaginación tan grande tienes cabeza de bombon"(dijo Haruka mientras reia nerviosamente y le dirigía una mirada a Michiru)

-"nosotras nunca hubiéramos hecho eso"(dijo Mina, se pone a pensar y dice en voz baja)"almenos te hubiéramos enviado a un lugar mas caliente, cuando hablamos de eso pensamos en mejores lugares"

-"entonces admiten haberlo planeado"

-"en mi defensa yo dije que te mandáramos a alguna playa donde hubieran muchos chicos guapos, mientras Haruka y Michiru querían mandarte a un internado en suiza donde ellas serian profesoras tuyas. Y fue Rei la que dijo que te lleváramos a Rusia aun sabiendo que estaban en invierno"

-(suspira)"y ustedes a que lugar me querían llevar"

-"a Francia"(dijo Lita)

-"a Alemania"(dijo Amy)

-"a la luna o a las puertas del tiempo"(dijo Setsuna)

-"no se preocupen, yo se que eso lo habían planeado para protegerme, tal y como todo lo que hacen por mi"(pensamiento de selene: con razón las sailors tenían tanta fama durante el milenio de plata, ellas son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa con el objetivo de cumplir su mision)

-"y ahora debes decirnos desde cuando estas en todos esos cursos"

-"estoy en esos cursos desde que se fue mi principe para sorprenderlo cuando volviera y para ser una gran reina cuando llegue el momento"

-"y por que no nos contaste nada Serena tonta?"(dijo Rei obviamente)

-"no les conte nada de eso por que ustedes solo se hubieran burlado de mi, creerían que estaba bromeando, o que me secuestraron y me cambiaron por otra persona"

-"nosotras nunca nos hubiéramos burlado tanto"(dijo Rei)

-"nosotras te hubiéramos apoyado"(dijo Amy)

-"es cierto princesa, y al menos nos hubieras contado a Michiru y a mi pues nosotras nunca nos hubiéramos burlado de ti"(dijo Haruka)

**POV de Serena**

-"si, tienes razón sailor uranus, la próxima vez consideraré contarles cualquier cosa a ustedes, mis leales y preciadas sailors outers" dije mientras me reia levemente ocasionando que me miraran como un bicho raro cosa que me hizo caer en cuenta de mi error, esto es lo malo de tener 3 personalidades distintas

-"Serena, estas bien?" me dijo Mina

-"claro que estoy bien, es que ahora no puedo siquiera bromear"

-"si, que te parece si Amy te revisa para ver si todo esta en orden, pues hasta hace poco no respirabas y tu corazón no latía" me dijo Lita no muy convencida al igual que las demás

-"ya les dije que estoy bien, pero si tanto insisten me pueden revisar"

-Amy me revisó con su computadora, además de hacerme unos exámenes físicos, tomarme el pulso y demás "pulso normal, respiración constante, temperatura normal, estas perfecta y según mis análisis tu energía es mas fuerte"

-"lo de la energía debe ser porque tengo la energía acumulada de toda la semana en la que dormí" invente esta escusa que puede llegar a ser hasta creíble para ellas

-"si, eso puede ser" dijo Amy

-"pero aun no sabemos por que dormiste una semana entera" dijo Hotaru

-"eso no es muy importante"

-"claro que es importante saberlo, de lo contrario te puede pasar otra vez sin que podamos evitarlo" dijo Haruka

-"lo importante es que si llega a ocurrir nuevamente sé que ustedes estarán conmigo todo el tiempo, y eso es lo único que me importa"

-"Serena" es lo único que pueden decir mis queridas sailors mientras me miran con algo de tristeza y amor, pero también logro ver unas lagrimas resbalar por sus mejillas, me entristece tanto lo que va a suceder cuando vuelva a ser una diosa, pues ellas van a ser las únicas que van a sufrir con ello.

-"que les parece si van a dormir, ustedes no han dormido en toda una semana" yo ya quiero ir con mi amado pastor, sobretodo porque ahora recuerdo muchas cosas que hacíamos todas las noches que lo visitaba, además lo debo regañar pues yo se muy bien que nunca selle sus recuerdos así que me voy a desquitar con mi noble pastor, príncipe y doctor. "tranquilas, voy a estar "hablando" con Darién mientras ustedes descansan, el debe estar muy preocupado porque no he hablado con el desde el sábado" mis sailors asienten y se acuestan en los diferentes lugares de mi cuarto en los que ellas estuvieron cuidándome toda la semana, con razón se ven tan mal "chicas, si quieren unas de ustedes pueden dormir en mi cama y otras aquí" dije sacando de mi armario unos 3 colchones que había aparecido al ver los lugares en los que me habían vigilado toda la semana

-"gracias" me dijeron mis amadas y leales guardianas

-"no me agradezcan, soy yo la que les debe agradecer por cuidarme toda la semana mientras dormia" dije mientras aparecía unas cuantas cobijas y almohadas para mis guardianas. Mis sailors outers fueron las primeras en organizaron en poco tiempo pues ya sabían con quien dormirían, mis sailors outers durmieron de la siguente forma: Hotaru y setsuna en un colchón, Michiru y Haruka en otro colchón. Mientras mis sailors inners una vez organizaron todo decidieron con quien iban a dormir a la suerte, fue tan divertido verlas haciendo eso, sobretodo porque hasta hace unos días yo me estaría comportando igual que ellas, como una simple adolecente mortal, aunque eso no importa mucho. Salí de mi habitación mientras mis sailors inners decidían todo y esperé a que se quedaran dormidas, volví a entrar en silencio y vi Rei y Mina durmiendo en la cama mientras Lita y Amy dormían en el piso, sonreí al verlas dormir tan tranquilas y empecé a envolver en mi energía para devolverles la energía que perdieron mientras me cuidaban, además de quitarles esas ojeras ocasionadas por la falta se sueño "duerman bien mis dulces y queridas sailors"


	6. Chapter 6

**La verdad**

**Capitulo 6**

-Salí de mi habitación mientras mis sailors inners decidían todo y esperé a que se quedaran dormidas, volví a entrar en silencio y vi Rei y Mina durmiendo en la cama mientras Lita y Amy dormían en el piso, sonreí al verlas dormir tan tranquilas y empecé a envolver en mi energía para devolverles la energía que perdieron mientras me cuidaban, además de quitarles esas ojeras ocasionadas por la falta se sueño "duerman bien mis dulces y queridas sailors" después me aleje lo suficiente de mi habitación para no despertarlas y me transporte al apartamento de mi amado Endimión

Apartamento de Darién, Chicago

Cuando llegue al apartamento de mi amado eran las 2 pm, y el se encontraba dormido en su escritorio, me quité la pijama que mis sailors me habían puesto mientras dormía, la pijama consistía en un vestido rosado hasta las rodillas, y aparecí un vestido de seda blanco algo transparente, muy corto (mucho mas corto que mis faldas de sailor moon) debo admitir que ese vestido dejaba poco para la imaginación de cualquier hombre, ya quiero ver que cara va a poner mi amado príncipe cuando me vea así después de tanto tiempo, me quité mis odangos y me acerque a mi amado el cual susurró mientras dormía "Selene te extraño" eso era justo lo que quería oír para castigarlo como se debe.

-"Endimión, ya estoy aquí" le dije al oído despertándolo

-"Serena" dijo sorprendido

-"Endimión, mi pequeño mentiroso ya puedes dejar esa mentirita para que podamos divertirnos como cuando tu eras mi noble pastor y yo era tu diosa de la luna" le dije al oído y pude ver como me devoraba con la mirada "claro, si tu quieres"

-"Selene, no sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado desde que me obligaste a venir aquí a estudiar en Harvard por segunda vez" me dijo dándome un beso lleno de amor y pasión "no sabes cuanto te amo" puse un dedo en sus labios.

-"que te parece si lo demuestras y luego seguimos hablando" dije mientras me sentaba en la cama de mi amado

**2 horas después **(dejo a la imaginación de ustedes lo que creen que sucede tiempo)

-"ahora me vas a decir por que no me hablaste en toda la semana, estaba muy preocupado" me dijo mi amado colocaba un sweater de mi amado el cual decía Harvard sobre el vestido rosa que mis sailors me habían puesto antes

-"me queda bien el sweater de Harvard" el sweater me quedaba muy grande pues era de mi amado, era tan largo el sweater que me llegaba casi a las rodillas.

-"te ves preciosa con tu nuevo sweater, me dan hasta ganas de comerte"

-"recuerda que aun soy una simple mortal, y luego que yo soy la que no se controla" le dije al oído y le di un beso cerca de la boca.

-"no es mi culpa, tu me vuelves loco mi diosa de la luna" me dijo mientras me besaba como antes

-"tu tampoco ayudas mucho al ser nieto de Zeus, mi amado pastor"(aunque Endimión sea nieto de Zeus es un mortal, solo que tiene mas poderes que un mortal normal y es de origen divino al ser nieto de Zeus)

-"siempre me culpas por ser nieto de Zeus cuando es tu culpa por ser tan irresistible" me abraza y me empieza a besar con amor y pasión "pero antes de seguir con la diversión debes explicarme todo"

-le conté todo, desde la primera vez que escuche la voz, mis cursos, lo de mis padres y como y cuanto tiempo tomó para que recuperara mis recuerdos y una pequeña parte de mis poderes, estuvimos hablando hasta que lo tranquilice y le dije "y en que nos habíamos quedado mi noble pastor"

-"me ibas a disculpar por haberme mentido"

-"no lo había hecho ya" le dije al oído

-"dijiste que no era suficiente con lo que me dijiste y querías seguir"

-"entonces déjame disculparme como se debe hacer, mi noble pastor o debería decir doctor" dije dándole unos besos

-"sabes que me puedes decir como quieras mi bella y traviesa diosa" me dijo mientras me quitaba mi nuevo sweater, el cual mi amado me regaló como remplazo de mi vestido destrozado

-"yo te voy a ayudar con tu vestido" me dijo sonriendo

**2 horas después**

-eran las 7pm aquí pero las 8am en Tokio, y debía ir a Tokio para darle explicaciones a una de mis sailors antes de que despertara a las demás "Endimión, me debo ir ahora" dije mientras me colocaba el sweater que me regaló mi amado que era lo único que quedaba de mi ropa, pues TODA la ropa que traía puesta antes fue destruida, quien me manda a provocar a un digno nieto de Zeus siendo teniendo el cuerpo de una mortal.

-"pero Selene apenas han pasado unas 5 horas desde que llegaste y te he extrañado tanto

-"compensar en otro momento"

-"esta bien" se acerca a mi y me da un beso tierno "ya te dije que te ves muy tierna vestida así?" me dijo mientras me abrazaba, cuanto amo a este hombre, hay pocos hombres como el, créanme, me tomó siglos encontrarlo, un hombre inteligente, caballeroso, guapo, tierno, alto, musculoso, comprensivo y lleno de pasión a la vez, además de ser un gran padre, aun recuerdo lo tierno que era con cada bebe que tuvimos en esa época, el siempre me daba un beso en mi vientre y le hablaba a nuestros bebes.

(**NOTA:** según los griegos del amor de Endimión y Selene tuvieron 50 hijas, las Menaes, quienes eran lascincuenta diosas de los meses lunares. Cada una presidia uno de los cincuenta meses lunares cada cuatro años de Olimpiada, esta era una unidad de tiempo de medición básica para los antiguos griegos.)

-"si mi amor, ya me lo dijiste"

-"vas a ir así?"

-"si, ya no importa pues creo que ella ya sabe que me quitaste la virginidad hace unas horas, para que lo oculto, además de una u otra forma le debo contar esto a alguna de mis sailors"

-"tienes razón, mi diosa"

-"además me gusta mi nuevo sweater" coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y le di un beso tierno "ahora me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana mi amado príncipe"

-"adiós mi dulce princesa y diosa de la luna" en ese momento me transporté a mi casa

**Casa de Serena**

Tan pronto llegue pude sentir la presencia de cierta sailor que debía estar inquieta desde hace algún tiempo, me senté en el sofá y le dije

-"ven aquí, ya puedes preguntar todo lo que quieras, Mina"

-Mina se acercó a mi y se quedó observando como estaba vestida unos minutos, y se sentó al lado mio "tienes muchas cosas que responderme, Serena"

-"ya lo sé, venus" dije en voz baja y puse un campo de fuerza alrededor de nosotras

-"desde que dijiste que ibas a "hablar" con Darién, me pareció que tramabas algo por el tono en el que lo dijiste, y tus ojos tenían un brillo distinto a la clase de brillo que había visto antes en tus ojos, ese reflejaba pasión y deseo. Y desde que despertaste he notado que escondes algo, y no solo eso, hace unas horas sentí algo inquietante, algo que no sentía desde el mileno de plata, tu perdiste tu virginidad, no es cierto?"

-esta es la desventaja de que le haya dado esta clase de conexión, fue lo mismo en el milenio de plata y esta vez recordando esto se me olvidó bloquear esa conexión hace unas horas "si, yo fui a Harvard y tuve sexo con mi amado doctor hasta ahora, hace mucho que no me divertía tanto con el" dije como si fuera lo mas normal dejando a mi sailor sorprendida "y este es el regalo que me dio por destrozar TODA mi ropa, no era eso lo otro que te interesaba saber?" dije señalando mi sweater, dije como si fuera lo mas normal.

-"tu no eres ella, no lo eres" murmuraba "tu no eres Serena, tu no eres mi amiga, tu no eres mi princesa" me dijo saliendo del shock tal y como me imaginaba que haría. "no se quien seas, pero sé que no eres ella, ella no actúa así, si tu fueras ella estarías completamente roja, no me hubieras dicho nada de lo que me dijiste, lo se pues ella es mi mejor amiga. Yo tenia razón, desde que te despertaste no eres la misma de antes, es como si fueras otra persona, como si nuestra princesa tierna y miedosa que juramos proteger hubiera desaparecido, y con esto compruebo que no eres mas que una imitadora barata que le hizo algo a mi princesa, la forma en la que actúas lo demuestra. Mi princesa siempre odió su titulo de princesa y tu aceptas que te digan princesa, tu llamaste a Haruka por su nombre de sailor cuando mi princesa nunca nos llamas así a menos que estemos transformadas, tu eres mas seria, y tu mirada no es como la de mi princesa. Ahora dime donde esta ella? Que le hiciste a ella? Donde esta la princesa que juré proteger?" me gritó fuertemente mientras lloraba y me miraba con odio.

-"tranquila, estoy aquí" le dije para tranquilizarla, me acerqué a Mina y le di un cálido y fuerte abrazo, con el cual le mostré que era yo y ella susurró "Serena"

-"Mina, tienes razón en algo, yo soy Serena pero a la vez no" cuando lo dije vi que ella obviamente estaba confundida "si, yo en esta vida soy Serena Tsukino, una adolecente casi normal y una sailor scout, y en mi vida pasada fui Serenity, la princesa de la luna. pero originalmente yo soy la diosa Selene, la diosa de la luna, hija de los titanes Hiperión y Tea, hermana de la diosa Eos y el dios Helios, soy la creadora de el Milenio de plata, del cristal de plata y de todas las lunas del universo, además de ser una de las diosas mas poderosas. Yo creo que con esta respuesta respondo a tu pregunta."

-la escuché susurrar un "no es cierto, es imposible" para confirmarle lo que le había dicho decidí quitarme mi sweater frente a Mina y aparecer en su lugar un vestido azul corto(mas corto que todas las faldas de sailor moon que ha tenido) y el resto de mi ropa, mientras doblaba el sweater que me había quitado "debe ser una mentira" murmuró, entonces decidí desaparecer la ropa que ella llevaba para cambiarla por un bello vestido amarillo strapless largo(hasta los tobillos)

-"te gusta el vestido o está muy largo" Mina no me respondió nada pues se encontraba en estado de shock, así que decidí divertirme un poco mas con ella "yo por mi parte prefiero los vestidos así de largos, aunque a mi Endimión le guste destrozarlos" dije mientras recortaba el largo del vestido de Mina con mi magia dejándolo solo un poco mas largo que el mio, y aparecí un espejo frente a ella "me parece que te queda mejor así, y tu que opinas del vestido?"


	7. Chapter 7

**La verdad**

**Capitulo 7**

-"te gusta el vestido o está muy largo" Mina no me respondió nada pues se encontraba en estado de shock, así que decidí divertirme un poco mas con ella "yo por mi parte prefiero los vestidos así de largos, aunque a mi Endimión le guste destrozarlos" dije mientras recortaba el largo del vestido de Mina con mi magia dejándolo solo un poco mas largo que el mio, y aparecí un espejo frente a ella "me parece que te queda mejor así, y tu que opinas del vestido?"

-"pero como?" fue lo único que pudo decir

-"esta semana mientras dormía recuperé todos mis recuerdo como diosa, además de una pequeña parte de mis poderes verdaderos. Pero si lo que quieres saber es como llegue a ser una humana y como soy realmente, te lo contaré" Mina me empieza a ver fijamente "mis hermanos decidieron convertirse en humanos pues se cansaron de ser dioses y me cedieron sus poderes para poder ser simples mortales, desde que se convirtieron en humanos los visitaba todas las noches de luna llena. En una de mis visitas fui a una cueva donde se encontraba un pastor desnudo, el cual siempre que bajaba a la tierra me observaba y se quedaba dormido viendo la luna, ese pastor de origen divino, nieto de Zeus se había enamorado de mi con solo verme, el nombre de ese pastor era Endimión. Ese día lo desperté y me dijo que desde la primera vez que me vio bajar de la luna se enamoró de mi, ese pastor era muy guapo y desde ese día todas las lunas llenas después de visitar a mis hermanos iba a esa cueva para verlo y "dormir" con el, las noches pasaban y mis hermanos ya tenían familias mientras yo seguía encontrándome con aquel pastor, del cual después de muchos encuentros me enamoré perdidamente cosa que es muy extraña para los dioses. Las noches seguían pasando y yo decidí usar mis poderes para que el no envejeciera ni muriera, le propuse permanecer en un sueño perpetuo del cual solo despertaría cuando yo lo visitara, el aceptó mi propuesta y utilicé una pequeña parte de mis poderes para ello. Siguieron pasando las noches, mis hermanos murieron y yo seguía con mi romance, Endimión y yo tuvimos en total 50 hermosas hijas, y una noche yo decidí que quería algo de diversión y mi amado accedió" dije mientras sonreía y me reía levemente

-"a que te refieres con algo de diversión?" me preguntó

-"vivir junto a mi amado como simple mortales, yo le di una vida en la que el era el príncipe de la tierra al hacerlo renacer como hijo de los reyes de este planeta, y yo hablé con la reina de la luna de esa época para poder nacer como su hija, la princesa de la luna. Ella aceptó fácilmente pues no estaba casada y razón por la cual no tenia una hija, además se sentía honrada de que yo le ofreciera eso, selle mis tanto recuerdos como poderes de diosa, creé mi corazón de mortal, y gracias a ello le di la hija que ella tanto deseaba la reina. Crecí y me enamoré nuevamente de mi amado, tuve aquel amor prohibido con el y morimos juntos" dije con una leve sonrisa

-"eso quiere decir que todo lo que vivimos no fue mas que un juego? que mi princesa y amiga no es mas que una ilusión? En realidad no te importamos?" dijo mientras lloraba

-puse mi mano derecha sobre su mejilla y le dije "te equivocas en eso, puede que yo haya planeado esto como una juego, pero todo lo que he sentido con este corazón no es una mentira, y en lo mas profundo de mi corazón humano se encuentran ustedes y Endimión, ni eso ni todo lo que hemos vivido es mentira, tu y las demás sailors son muy importantes para mi y eso no cambiara mientras tenga este corazón humano" le sequé las lagrimas "es por eso que no me gusta verte a ti y a las demás llorando. Yo se que no me volverás a tratar como siempre por haberte mentido tanto tiempo y por el simple hecho de ser una diosa, pero aun así no quiero que llores"

-"Serena, no me importa que o quien seas, no me importa si eres una diosa, pues sin importar eso tu siempre serás mi mejor amiga" dijo y de un momento a otro me abrazó

-"quieres saber como es la vida de un dios?"

- Mina asiente levemente "si"

-"un dios no puede sentir dolor, un dios no puede sentir nada por los mortales, si bien somos conocidos como seres perfectos estamos condenados a aquel infierno llamado eternidad, nos es demasiado difícil sentir cariño, y para casi todos amar verdaderamente es casi imposible pues somos fríos por naturaleza, y estamos condenados a la soledad, si bien podemos sentir algo llamado amistad entre nosotros no es un lazo tan fuerte como el que siento siendo humana. Ni entre hermanos sentíamos lazos fuertes como en el caso de mis hermanos, crecimos y vivimos juntos hasta que se volvieron mortales, los visitaba solo para ver como iba es vida humana y si valía el sacrificio de sus poderes, lo hacia para ver si era justo o no, murieron y yo no lloré ni un minuto, solo los critiqué por no querer ser dioses para no morir, nosotros vivimos siglos juntos y no me importó su muerte, a nadie le importó. Nosotros tampoco podemos intervenir en lo que le pase a los seres vivos, es por eso que nos es casi imposible sentir algo por ellos, pero mi romance con Endimión fue tan fuerte como para hacerme sentir amor. Esta fue la otra razón por la que yo quise hacer esto, yo quería saber porque a pesar del dolor, la tristeza mis hermanos prefirieron seguir siendo humanos y morir que convertirse en dioses nuevamente" sonreí con tristeza "y al vivir estas 2 vidas lo he comprendido, aunque no va a durar mucho tiempo"

-"a que te refieres" dijo mientras seguía llorando por todo lo que le conté cosa que es normal al tratar de imaginarse la vida a la que todos los dioses estamos condenados, puede que la vida de los humanos sea corta pero puede ser feliz si ellos disfrutan cada momento de sus vidas junto a sus seres queridos, a veces los mortales se quejan tanto que no disfrutan los momentos felices de sus vida y buscan su felicidad, no se por que teniendo esa oportunidad de ser felices algunos se rinden sin intentarlo, mientras que nosotros no tenemos casi ninguna oportunidad de ser felices por el hecho de que el tener emociones puede nublar el juicio de un dios.

-"mis recuerdos como diosa volvieron porque hay algo que amenaza el equilibrio de todo el universo y solo los dioses podemos enfrentarnos a eso, para ello debo reunirme con todos los dioses en el olimpo dentro de algún tiempo, y para ello debo abandonar mi forma mortal para tomar mi verdadera forma, aunque para ello deberé abandonar no solo mi forma actual sino que también todo lo que implica ser una mortal"

-"a que te refieres con eso?" preguntó con miedo

-"un dios no tiene sueños, semilla estelar, ni tantas emociones como los humanos, por ello no tendré mi espejo de los sueño, mi corazón puro, ni mi semilla estelar" en ese momento pude ver que Mina estaba llorando en silencio "por si preguntas yo voy a conservar todos mis recuerdos de los momentos que viví como mortal pero voy a comportarme contigo y las demás casi de la misma forma de la que me comporté en la batalla contra faraón 90 y dama 9, cuando utilicé el poder de ustedes para sacar mi corazón puso y transformarme en súper sailor moon, las diferencias van a ser pocas, así que no te preocupes tanto por eso."

POV de Mina

Ella dice que no es para tanto? Se nota que no sabe lo que fue para nosotras verla en ese estado, sus ojo eran los mas vacíos que haya visto en mi vida y su voz la mas fría que yo me hubiera imaginado, a todas nosotras nos impactó verla así, nuestros corazones casi se rompen al verla a ella, nuestra amada princesa en ese estado, sobretodo por esa frialdad con la que nos hablaba y trataba. Yo puedo aceptar que sea una diosa pero yo no quiero aceptar que ella vuelva a soportar aquella vida que me describió y tampoco que ella deba volver a comportarse de esa manera, yo no quiero que pierda ese corazón noble y puro que siempre hemos protegido las sailors, ni que no sienta ninguna clase de sentimiento.

-"puedo aceptar que seas una diosa, pero yo no aceptaré que abandones tus sentimientos y sueños para que vuelvas a esa vida de diosa, no me importa si con ello salvas al universo, no quiero que arriesgues tu felicidad y mucho menos que te perdamos para siempre" le dije llorando.

-"es mi deber estar con los demás dioses en momentos como ese" me secó mis lagrimas y sonrió con la misma tristeza que ella mostraba en sus ojos "no importa cuanto desee seguir con esta vida y ser feliz, mi deber esta antes que mi felicidad y siempre lo estará pues soy una diosa" dijo mientras una lagrima resbala por su mejilla.

-"hay algo que yo pueda hacer?" le dije con tristeza

-"si, hay una tarea que pienso darte para que cuando todo esto termine pueda ser la misma de antes y no desaparezcan para siempre mi cristal del corazón puro, mi espejo de los sueños, ni mi semilla estelar"

-"a que te refieres con que pueden desaparecer para siempre?" pregunté con miedo

-"si cuando me convierta nuevamente en diosa y por alguna razón siguen en mi cuerpo mortal, desaparecerán para siempre"

-"y no puedes crear otros?" pregunté mientras unas lagrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas

-"de poder yo puedo hacerlo, pero como deberías saber es imposible que existan 2 corazones puros, espejos de los sueños y semillas estelares iguales, todos esos talismanes son diferentes, por mas que cree otros no serán como los primeros y ninguna de ustedes estará en el sin importar que aun tenga mis recuerdos de mis vidas como mortal"


	8. Chapter 8

**La verdad**

**Capitulo 8**

-"es imposible, eso no puede pasar, no lo permitiré" no lo podía creer, esto no puede ser mas que un sueño.

-"y eso no va a pasar si estas dispuesta a hacer lo que te voy a pedir sin importar lo que tienes que hacer, lo estas?"

-"estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea necesario" dije decidida sin saber lo que me espera, aunque sin importar lo que me toque hacer estoy dispuesta a ayudarla a cualquier precio, pues ella es mi mejor amiga, el ser mas importante para todas nosotras "que debo hacer"

-"cuidar mis talismanes cuando llegue el momento" aparece una caja decorada por unos bordes de plata y lunas hechas con diamantes "yo voy a quitarme mis talismanes sin destruirlos un tiempo antes de asumir mi forma y personalidad de diosa, de esa forma no se destruirán cuando me transforme. Pero tu estarás conmigo cuando eso suceda, me verás sufrir, gritar y morir como mortal o transformarme en diosa, como lo quieras llamar" no se como sea pero eso no me suena nada que yo quisiera ver, aunque debo hacerlo, debo acompañarla y ayudarle como siempre he hecho sin importar lo difícil que sea.

-"lo voy a hacer"

-"aunque eso no es todo lo que debes hacer, debes alimentar mis talismanes con tu poder todo el tiempo hasta que salga la luna, pues sin energía desaparecerán y durante el día la luna no les puede brindar energía, y las noches de luna llena la luna no les puede brindar suficiente energía" esto suena algo difícil pero creo que podré hacerlo, aunque no se como hacer con el colegio ni como darle de mi energía.

-"como le doy de mi energía?"

-"te lo diré si realmente estas dispuesta a hacerlo, si estas dispuesta a perder grandes cantidades de energía, a ocultarle esto a las demás todo el tiempo que puedas, además no dormir las noches de luna llena, y a cuidar con tu vida esta caja."

-"estoy dispuesta a hacerlo, no importa lo que tenga que hacer, lo haré"

-en ese momento Serena aparece brazalete de plata con 5 dijes de lunas "debes poner tus manos sobre la caja si notas lo necesita y no alejarte mucho, pero si necesitas salir por algo muy importante tienes que llevar este brazalete todo el tiempo para proporcionarles algo de energía por ese momento, aunque no van a recibir la energía que necesitan realmente. También debes abrir el cofre y revisar mis talismanes cada noche, debes ver si mi cristal del corazón puro y mi semilla estelar conservan su brillo, y que el sueño de mi espejo de los sueños no esté borroso"

-"como sabré si tu sueño esta borroso? Y que hago si les pasa lo que dijiste?" pregunté con algo de angustia.

-"vas a ver mi sueño metiendo tu cabeza en el espejo como lo hacían los del El Circo Death Moon, aunque debes tener cuidado pues no quiero que rompas mi espejo de los sueños tal y como lo hicieron ellos. Y lo que debes hacer si ocurre lo que te dije es darle la energía suficiente a mis talismanes para que recobren el brillo y no desaparezca mi sueño." Los del circo death moon hicieron eso? Cuando lo hicieron?

-"los del circo death moon rompieron tu espejo de los sueños?"

-"si, ellos lo hicieron el día que me sacaron el espejo de los sueños, solo que el trio amazonas lo reconstruyó antes que los fragmentos de mi espejo de los sueños desapareciera para siempre. Por cierto, casi todas las noches te brindaré la energía que perdiste, las únicas noches en las que no haré eso será en las noches de luna llena"

-"te podré contactar de alguna forma? " al menos quiero saber si podré hablar con ella cuando lo necesite, y podré saber cuanto tiempo va a durar esa estúpida batalla y todo podrá volver a la normalidad

-"si, me puedes contactar colocando tu mano sobre el cofre y diciendo que quieres que aparezca, pero solo puedes hacerlo si es algo de gran importancia."

-"por que?"

-"porque yo seré solamente una diosa, aunque recuerde todo lo que he vivido como humana como ya te había dicho antes, yo me comportaré como una diosa no como tu amiga, y eso es algo que no debes olvidar" me dijo con tristeza

-"le vas a decir a las demás?" pregunté intrigada pues hasta el momento no los había nombrado en sus planes, aunque conociendo a Serena me imagino que no les va a contar y voy a tener que guardar el secreto.

-"no se van a enterar de nada, no las quiero preocupar con cosas que no tienen importancia" esto es una prueba de que no ha cambiado nada

-"que debo hacer si se enteran?"

-"me puedes convocar para que les explique todo, aunque primero debes decirles a ellas que no soy la misma de siempre, y que posiblemente se deban comportar de una forma diferente cuando me vean"

-"tranquila, lo haré. Por cierto, como quieres que te llame desde ahora: Selene, Serenity o Serena" dije para cambiar el tema

-"de la forma que tu quieras, mi querida venus" me dijo con amor y empezó a reírse

-"y por qué me llamas sailor venus?" pregunté confundida y ella dejó de reírse

-me sonrió y dijo "en este momento soy el equivalente a tener 3 personalidades y recuerdos en un cuerpo, pues durante el tiempo que dormí no solo recordé mi vida como diosa sino que también desperté **mi personalidad** como princesa, solo que no me he podido acostumbrar pues eso pasó muy rápido. Aunque eso no importa mucho pues después de un tiempo me voy a acostumbrar y me comportaré de la misma forma de siempre, pero de momento me vas a tener que soportar así, Mina" me sonrió nuevamente, definitivamente esta es mi princesa y mi mejor amiga

-"y ahora que me acordé, tienes algo que ver con la desaparición de mis ojeras y cansancio? O me vas a decir que durmiend horas puedo recuperar todas mis energías?"

-"no creí que lo fueras a notar, yo les devolví las energías que perdieron mientras me cuidaban y les quité a todas esas ojeras que tenían"

-"entonces porque no han despertado" yo he estado gritando y llorando como una loca desde que llegó Serena y ellas no se han despertado

-"eso es porque a pesar de que yo les regresé sus energías mientras dormían ellas querían seguir durmiendo, tu no fuiste capaz por lo preocupada que estabas, de lo contrario seguirías durmiendo tal y como las demás, además tan pronto empezamos a hablar puse un campo de fuerza aquí, es por eso que ellas no despertaron por todo el ruido que hemos hecho, aunque ya deben estar por despertarse pues son las 9:30am"

- y ahí fue cuando caí en cuenta de algo importante "Serena, podrías utilizar tus poderes para aparecer la ropa que tenia antes, me gusta el vestido pero es algo corto para mi, además si me ven con este vestido me empezarían a preguntar muchas cosas" este vestido es lindo pero MUY corto para mi, es hasta mas corto que mi falda de sailor venus y no quiero saber que me diría Artemis si me ve con este vestido.


	9. Chapter 9

**La verdad**

**Capitulo 9**

- y ahí fue cuando caí en cuenta de algo importante "Serena, podrías utilizar tus poderes para aparecer la ropa que tenia antes, me gusta el vestido pero es algo corto para mi, además si me ven con este vestido me empezarían a preguntar muchas cosas" este vestido es lindo pero MUY corto para mi, es hasta mas corto que mi falda de sailor venus y no quiero saber que me diría Artemis si me ve con este vestido.

-"esta bien" dijo y de un momento a otro apareció la ropa que tenia puesta antes

-"Serena, creo que seria mejor si te aparecieras ropa normal, de lo contrario Luna podría regañarte o Haruka y las demás no te dejarían salir de la casa"

-"esta bien" respondió de mala gana sabiendo que lo que le dije era verdad y se apareció una falda corta(igual de larga que la de sailor moon) de color crema, una blusa azul(del mismo tono de sus ojos) con un escote con el cual Haruka no le permitiría salir sin su vigilancia a la calle, unos zapatos de tacón muy altos (el tacón era de 8 cm), unas pulseras, el anillo que le dio Darién, un collar de plata con un dije de luna(la cual tenia un diamante en el centro) y unos aretes de luna. "así estoy bien?"

-"si, si tu misión es que no te dejen salir de la casa o que se infarten Haruka y las demás estas perfecta"

-suspiró y apareció una chaqueta, además de alargar su falda "ya?"

-"si, estas mejor" dirigí mi mirada hacia su cabello y fue cuando recordé que Serena tenia el cabello suelto "no te vas a colocar tus odangos?"

-"no, prefiero tener mi cabello suelto. Y cambiando de tema que te gustaría comer? Voy a prepararles el desayuno a todas"

-"estas segura de que quieres cocinar nuestros desayunos? Que te parece si esperamos a que Lita despierte?" dije con miedo

-"es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes"

-"pero falta poco para que despierten"

-"tu ganas, pero aun así yo les daré un gran desayuno a todas" y antes de que yo pudiera decir algo apareció en la mesa una gran banquete que tenia: una bandeja llena de tostadas a la francesa, otra bandeja llena de gofres, 2 frascos de nutela, una bandeja llena de pan que parecía recién hecho, un frasco de mermelada, una torta de chocolate, una bandeja con una gran variedad de quesos y jamones, y por ultimo un plato lleno de galletas.

-"todo se ve delicioso" dije sin poderlo creer

-"no vamos a comer hasta que todas estén aquí"

-"esta bien" quiero comer, toda esta semana que estuvimos cuidando a Serena casi no comimos nada por lo preocupadas que estábamos por nuestra querida princesa y amiga, o mejor dicho por nuestra querida princesa, amiga y diosa.

-"si quieres te puedes sentar en el sofá mientras organizo unos detalles que faltan" dijo mientras entraba a la cocina mientra que yo tuve que sentarme en el sofá viendo fijamente la comida querida amiga nos preparó con tanto esfuerzo, dedicación y amor, bueno en realidad solo apareció todo con mucho amor y buenos deseos, ahora entiendo por que Serena siempre fue mala cocinando, no tenía necesidad de hacerlo.

-en ese momento escucho algunos pasos y veo a las chicas, quienes estaban viendo sorprendidos la comida. "Lita, preparaste la comida?" preguntó Rei.

-"no, yo desperté a la misma hora que ustedes"

-"alguna de ustedes preparó el desayuno?"

-todas negaron con la cabeza entonces decidí hablar "Hola chicas, les gusta lo que nos preparó Serena? Yo quería comer algo pero Serena me dijo que no podía comer hasta que ustedes llegaran."

-"Que?" gritaron todas al mismo tiempo totalmente sorprendidas, no las culpo, si me hubieran dicho que Serena preparó todo eso yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-en ese momento sale de la cocina Serena con una jarra de jugo de naranja y una tetera. "buenos días chicas, se pueden sentar en la sala mientras organizo lo que falta." Dijo dejando la tetera y la jarra en la mesa del comedor junto a la comida y entró nuevamente a la cocina ante la sorprendida mirada de las chicas.

-"Quien es ella?" Dijo Rei, quien al igual que las demás no reconoció a Serena por su ropa y el cabello suelto

-"Chicas, ella es Serena, solo que tiene el cabello suelto." Les respondí mientras me reía.

-"Además esta usando una ropa que no es apta para que ella salga a la calle." Dijo obviamente Haruka, al menos no encontró a Serena con ese vestido, si la hubiera visto así se hubiera infartado pues Haruka siempre a sobreprotegido a Serena, al menos Luna y Artemis están investigando en alguna parte y no están aquí, de lo contrario Luna estaría regañando a Serena.

-"Definitivamente algo extraño le sucedió mientras dormía" dijo Rei, aunque ella no tiene ni una pequeña idea de lo mucho que Serena a cambiado realmente.

-en ese momento salió de la cocina nuevamente Serena con una montaña de platos y cubiertos y nos dijo "chicas, ya pueden acercarse y servirse todo lo que quiera, hoy les hice un desayuno bufet, y ya que no hay suficiente espacio en la mesa va a tocar desayunar en la sala. Solo debo ir por unos vasos para que puedan servirse lo de tomar, ahora vuelvo." Volvió con una bandeja con 9 vasos de té adornados con hermosas lunas plateadas y otros 9 vasos normales, se dirigió hasta nosotras y dijo "que sucede chicas? Por qué no se han servido?"

-"Amy, puedes revisar nuevamente a Serena?" Dijo Lita

-"si, también creo que es lo mejor" Dijo Amy

-"chicas, por qué me está mirando así?" Preguntó con inocencia, como si ella no lo supiera, Serena definitivamente es una gran mentirosa.

POV de Haruka

Si bien ayer que despertó parecía ocultar algo, además de actuar muy extraño pues hasta me llamó sailor Uranus ayer, y hoy la encuetro vistiendo una blusa con un escote muy pronunciado y una falda como la de sailor moon.

-"tal vez por tu ropa" Dije con algo de molestia, no voy a permitir que mi princesa salga con esas fachas a la calle, si ella sale así todos la pueden devorar con la mirada.

-"tu cabello suelto." Dijo Amy.

-"hiciste el desayuno sin ayuda." Dijo Lita.

-"Usas zapatos de tacón y no te has caído." Dijo Rei.

-"chicas, estoy bien, solo quería un pequeño cambio de look" Sí esto es pequeño para ella no me quiero imaginar lo que es un cambio grande para cabeza de bombón.

-"princesa se ve muy bien" dijo mi pequeña Hotaru, si a ella se le ocurre vestirse así alguna vez no la dejaré salir tampoco, ella y la princesa son muy jóvenes e inocentes como para vestir esa clase de ropa, y si llegan a salir voy a protegerlas de todos esos hombres que se atrevan a verlas como si esa fuera su comida, los golpearé sin parar hasta que lloren para proteger a mi princesa y a Hotaru.


	10. Chapter 10

**La verdad**

**Capitulo 10**

POV de Serena

-"muchas gracias Saturn, me alegra que te guste mi cambio" dije mientras sonreía, pero después de unos minutos de silencio y las miradas preocupadas de mis sailors fue que noté mi error. "chicas, que les parece si vamos a comer, tengo mucha hambre." Corrí a la mesa y me serví grandes cantidades de comida haciendo que todas se rieran y olvidaran mi descuido.

-las chicas se acercaron y empezaron a servirse comida "Serena, si comes tanto vas a engordar." Dijo obviamente Rei.

-"Enserio? Mars, Si es así por qué te serviste casi la misma cantidad de comida que yo, solo que le pusiste el doble de Nutella, lo cual significa que tu plato tiene las mismas calorías que el mío, eso significa que no seré la única que engorde así que dejemos de pensar en eso y comamos." Al decirle eso Rei se quedó viéndome con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, como pude ser capaz de cometer el mismo error dos veces seguidas, se supone que debía empezar a insultarla como siempre y en lugar de hacerlo lo que hice fue hablar nuevamente como Serenity.

-"Serena, estas bien?" me preguntó una muy preocupada Rei mientras colocaba su mano en mi frente para tomar mi temperatura. Así que para no levantar muchas sospechas empecé a pelear con Rei tal y como hacemos normalmente y comimos 'tranquilamente'. Al parecer les gustó mucho la comida que preparé y no dejaron de alagarme por la comida.

POV general

Inframundo

Tres dioses muy guapos se encontraban hablando amenamente en un salón muy amplio.

-"entonces quieres decir que necesitan mi ayuda para enfrentar al caos puro y mantener el equilibrio, para que perder mi valioso tiempo en esto? debo supervisar a las nuevas almas que han llegado" Dijo un hombre pálido, musculoso, aparenta unos 24 años, tiene unos ojos del negro más profundo y penetrantes, en su frente tiene como marca de una estrella de 5 puntas negra con un llama en el medio cabello azul largo(parecían llamas azules), medía 2,18 metros de altura. Vestía una toga (griega) negra con algunos adornos azules que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, unos brazaletes negros.

-"Hades, es nuestro trabajo y debes estar dispuesto a cumplirlo." Dijo un hombre de cabello verdoso, aparenta unos 24 años, tiene ojos azules, es musculoso, mide 2,30m, una marca aguamarina con algo de azul oscuro con forma de tridente. Vestía solamente especie de falda o un trozo de tela aguamarina con algunos adornos azul oscuros (entre ellos su cinturón, un pedazo de tela) la falda le llegaba por encima de las rodillas al igual que la de Hades.

-"Poseidón, recuerda que para mí todo tiene su precio."

-"que quieres a cambio de ayudar en esta guerra?" preguntó un hombre que aparenta unos 24 años, tiene largo cabello blanco con mechones dorados, ojos violetas, musculoso, medía 2,20m, tenía la marca de un rayo en la frente. Vestía una toga parecida a la de Hades, la única diferencia era que su toga era violeta con adornos dorados.

-"muy fácil Zeus, yo quiero a Selene."

-"sé más explícito con lo que deseas."

-"deseo tener sexo con ella y que tenga un hijo mío, será solo una noche y después podrá seguir con tu nieto tal y como hecho por siglos. Ella puede quedarse al niño y hacer lo que quiera con él a cambio, solo quiero tener un hijo que muestre la unión del infierno y la luna."

-"voy a mandar el mensaje, tendrá una semana para responder." Escribió una carta, se levantó y dijo "Hermes aparece." Al hacerlo apareció un hombre.

-"que necesitas Zeus." Dijo Hermes, un hombre que aparenta 20 años, su cabello es corto y castaño, sus ojos son de un color ámbar, mide 1.80m, no es tan musculoso como Zeus, Hades o Poseidón, en su frente tiene una marca blanca con dorado en forma de paloma. Viste una toga una toga amarilla con retoques blancos.

-"encárgate de entregarle esta carta a Selene, dile que tiene una semana para responder." Le entrega la carta "Ahora vete y entrega la carta personalmente, este es un asunto de suma importancia para la guerra que se avecina."

-"si señor" en ese momento desapareció.

-"a cuanto equivale una semana en la tierra." Preguntó Poseidón.

-"A unas 3 horas del inframundo" Dijo Hades.

Tokio, casa Tsukino

POV de Serena

He estado toda la tarde con mis amigas, quienes en este momento estaban arreglándose para salir a petición mia pues no es justo que me esté cuidando todo el tiempo, ellas deben descansar. De un momento a otro sentí luna presencia que no había sentido en milenios dentro de la casa, debo sacar a mis sailors de aquí para evitar problemas.

-"chicas, tranquilas voy a estar bien."

-"aun no estamos de acuerdo en dejarte sola en la casa, puede ser peligroso." Dijo Haruka.

-"si quieren Mina se puede quedar conmigo hoy, igual sus padres están fuera de la ciudad."

-"por mí no hay problema" dijo Mina.

-"ahora creo que es mejor que se vayan, son las 6:00pm y está oscureciendo."

-"si, tienes razón, es mejor que no retiremos." Después de un tiempo todas exceptuando a Mina se fueron.

-"Mina, hoy vas a conocer a otro dios, ven y siéntate al lado mío." Le dije telepáticamente mientras me sentaba.

-"Que?" dijo sorprendida en voz alta.

-"te estoy hablando por telepatía, no quiero que él nos escuche, solo debes hacer lo que yo te pida." En ese momento Mina se sentó al lado mío. "no lo veas a los ojos, no veas mucho su cuerpo, no le hagas reverencia, no hables y mantén la calma."

-"Selene, hace tiempo que no te veía" dijo Hermes mientras aparecía desnudo, tal y como el acostumbra trabajar cuando le lleva algún envió a cualquier mujer.

-"Hermes que te ha traído aquí, dudo que sea una simple visita para recordar mi vida de diosa."

-"vine a entregarte una carta de Zeus." Se acercó hasta el lugar donde estaba sentada, quedando frente a Mina quien estaba en una especie de trance viéndolo fijamente. "tienes una semana para responder." Vio a Mina viéndolo fijamente casi babeando por él, además de admirar cierta parte de su anatomía. "Puedo jugar con esta virgen a cambio de mi trabajo, no he estado con una como ellas en siglos." Dijo mientras acercaba su mano a la falda de Mina mientras ella seguía en una especie de trance.

-agarré su mano antes de que el lograra tocar a Mina y le dije "No la toques Hermes, si te atreves a poner un dedo encima de ella u otra de mis sailors me encargaré de que te arrepientas de eso toda la eternidad." Solté su mano y él se apartó de Mina.


End file.
